Tredding On Thin Ice
by ShAuNwHiTeLuVeR45
Summary: She didn't move. She didn't speak. From what Don could tell, she wasn't breathing. Companion piece to Operation DAD R&R peoples! Constructive criticism is welcome! Thank you!


**Okay, so, I had a dream last night, and it was something like this! Please, lemme know what you think! I really appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I own no one but Demitra...DAMNIT!**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Don asked as he watched Demitra suit up.

"Nope," she said, looking up from the shoe she was tying, "But it's worth a shot." Don ran a hand through his hair and grouned his teeth together.

"Demitra, do you understand the risk you're taking?" Demitra rolled her eyes at this.

"Don, this is the what I'll be every day when I'm certified." Demitra said, straightening up and walking over to Don.

"And what do you _always_ tell _me_ when you're about to go on a big dangerous mission?"

"I tell you not to worry and that I'll be fine."

"Exactly. And I trust you _every time_-"

"Yea, but I've been doing this for longer than you, Demitra! You don't know what the fuck you're getting into! This isn't a simulation; this is the real fucking deal! And you're NOT READY FOR IT!"

His words echoed through the locker room; Demitra recoiled from him as if she'd been slapped. Tears pricked her eyes.

"If that's what you think Don, then fine. But don't be surprised when you find out I have a new mentor." And with that, Demitra stomped out of the locker room.

"Shit..." Don groaned as he punched a locker. When he got outside, he found Demitra's car gone. And when he reached the house where the suspect was hiding, he found that they were already tying a thick rope around her waist.

"No...no no no no no!" he said to himself before running over.

"Demitra, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting ready Don." Demitra said simply, straightening her vest.

"But Demitra... Demitra, it's too-"

"Shut up, Don." Demitra snapped, making her way toward the frozen lake. Don gulped and watched as she stalked the suspect across the ice. She fired the first shot. And the fight was on. Don watched as the suspect began to run up a hill, then turned and shot the ice at Demitra's feet multiple times. It began to crack.

"Demitra! Don't move!" Sinclair yelled. The suspect fired four more shots at Demitra's feet and everyone heard the ice break. Don and Demitra's eyes locked for a split second before the ice broke through and Demitra fell in.

"PULL HER BACK!" Don yelled. The crew pulled as quickly as they could as Sinclair took a team to hunt down the suspect. They began pulling Demitra out of the water and Don ran onto the ice before kneeling beside her body.

"Demitra...Demitra, wake up..." he said, shaking her. She didn't move. She didn't speak. From what Don could tell, she wasn't breathing. Don began to perform CPR before the paramedics got there, put her on a stretcher, and took her to the hospital. Don rode in the ambulance with her. Her lips were blue and her normally tan skin was obscenely pale. With her red curls wet and spread out on her pillow, she looked like a fallen angel. When they got to the hospital, the doctors did everything they could...

Don paced back and forth around the waiting room with Charlie and Alan.

"Which one of you is Don Eppes?" came a firm voice to their left. Don's head snapped around.

"Me...How is she Doc? Will she be okay?" The doctor held up a hand to silence him.

"Would you like to see her?" Don nodded. The doctor led him to a room where Demitra lay still. It looked like she was plugged into every machine available.

"She'll be okay, but she will need quite a long time to recover." the doctor said, looking at Don, who just nodded. The doctor left. Don approached the bed.

"Demi...Demi, baby, are you awake?" he asked, stroking a thumb across her cheek. Nothing. No sound except for her heart monitor. Don leaned in and placed a kiss on Demitra's lips. There was a moment before he felt a tongue gently prodding at his lips. He pulled back in a shock to see Demitra's green eyes staring at him. They held love and adoration. He let out a breath of relief.

"Demitra, I'm sorry, I-"

"Shh..." Demitra said.

"You're talking too loud..."

**FIN! Okay, What do you think? CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED!!!!!!!**


End file.
